


Screwing The System

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cock Slut, Community: spnkink_meme, Gangbang, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Prison fic, Jensen/OMC, J2, prison gang bang, slutty!bottom!Jensen. Jensen purposely drops the soap in the middle of showering with all the other convicts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing The System

This was bullshit. Jensen was dying for a cock and his new cellmate—some young fish that got popped for burglary—claimed he ‘didn’t swing that way’. Jensen found himself in a situation that pissed him off; it used to be really good inside the prison. He could get all the cock he wanted, hell, it was gangbang city inside his eight-by-eight cell. Now it sucked…and not in a good way. 

Before, his old prison cellmate was a God send. The man use to fuck Jensen multiple times a day and he was even nice enough to share Jensen with the other inmates. Jensen got gangbanged on a regular basis—which made him one happy prisoner. At night he went to sleep with a smile on his face and loads of cum dripping out of his ass. 

He was a slut who loved to be fucked—he got to take several cocks through the day, and that was just what he wanted. But now he wasn’t getting fucked daily, and he wasn’t thrilled about it. His old cellmate had done his time and got out, and his new cell mate won’t give him a good fucking. 

Jensen went in search of a man, or several men, who would treat him right. It wasn’t going to be hard to find a cock in this place. After all, Jensen was a pretty guy who looked like a pretty girl, and he had cock-sucking lips and a tight smooth ass, and he was begging for a dick. He would have what he wanted, and then some, within moments. 

When it was his turn in the showers Jensen made his move. He walked into the room with his head held high and a sultry pout on his lips, no towel, and nude as the day he came out of his momma’s womb. Jensen’s cock was hard and bobbing between his legs, leaking a droplet of pre-cum, the flesh throbbing with need. 

There were cat calls and wolf whistles thrown his way as he passed by the other inmates, a very pleased grin on his pouty lips. As he stood under the spray, fondling his cock and balls—putting on a show for the inmates, trying to attract a new suitor—he caught Jared’s eyes. 

Jared was one of the men who his old cellmate use to share him with. His favorite above the rest. Jared was tall and muscular, and he was a fucking animal in the sack—dominate and biting, and clawing; fucking Jensen just like the bitch he was. Jared had the largest, thickest cock of all the men in the room, and Jensen had his attention. 

Jensen purposely dropped the soap and slowly bent over to pick it up, his legs spread open to show off his little pink hole, giving the men, and Jared, a nice look at what was up for grabs. A second later, he was pinned against the wall, Jared shoving him face first against the wet tile. 

“I missed you, pretty boy,” Jared moaned, and his fingers slipped inside Jensen’s hole, stretching him open. One finger and then two, and then another; three long fingers twisting and stretching Jensen’s tight hole, stretching the skin until Jensen was shaking. Jensen moaned and rocked back on Jared’s fingers, needy and wanting, such a desperate little slut. 

Jared didn’t bother with a proper prep, knowing Jensen loved pain with his pleasure. He lined up and shoved in, forcing Jensen to take all of his cock in one deep thrust. Jensen, who had been gagging for a cock, almost came from the penetration alone. He was forced open and stuffed full, just what he had been craving. 

Jared turned Jensen away from the wall and bent him over at the waist; another man stepped up to Jensen, and Jensen took the guy into his mouth to suck his cock. Jared began to fuck him, hips snapping quickly, ramming in deep to force all of his cock inside Jensen. 

While Jared used his pretty little hole, another man used his mouth, both men stuffing Jensen full at both ends. The inmate who was using his mouth held his head and began to fuck Jensen’s mouth; the man was rough and brutal, and shoved in deep, and Jensen choked on the cock in his mouth, fucking loving it, drooling as his mouth was used. 

His mouth was battered raw by the cock ramming down his throat and his hole was clenching and flexing around Jared’s cock filling up his ass, and both sensation had Jensen blowing his load rather early. He came untouched, spilling his cum onto the floor of the shower. 

When the guy in his mouth finished with him, leaving Jensen’s pretty little mouth full of cum and his lips spit slick, another guy took his place, and when Jared finished with his ass, leaving his hole puffy and red, and leaking with cum, another inmate took his turn. One by one, the group of men fucked Jensen’s ass, coming inside him, and they came down his throat, and even a few men came all over his pretty face, leaving his long girly eyelash sticky with cum. 

When the guards shouted that time was up, Jensen was left on the shower floor, fucked out and covered with cum. The group of men left him, giving him a few last minutes cat calls and whistles. 

Jared was the last to leave; as he strolled past Jensen, he called out, “Gonna talk to the warden about getting you transferred to my cell, pretty. A sweet little slut like you needs to be taken care of on a regular basis.” 

Jensen wasn’t going to get his hope up; the warden normally didn’t grant requests for prisoner transfers, not unless an inmate’s life was at risk. But he hoped Jared could pull some strings….And an hour later, Jensen was being transferred out of his cell and into Jared’s. 

Jared greeted Jensen with a very kind welcome home treat—a nice hard, long fucking. That night, Jensen went to sleep in Jared’s arms, a smile on his face and cum dripping out of his hole. 

Life in prison was once again good, fucking great, even. Jared was kind and generous, allowing other men to play with his toy, but sometimes, he got a little possessive and wanted Jensen all for himself. 

Tonight, after lights out, Jared had fucked his toy to the point of exhaustion. Jensen was lying on his stomach and he was drifting in and out of a very blissful post-sex daze. As much as he loved multiple cocks shoved up his ass, or down his throat, or both, every once in a while he enjoyed some alone time with Jared. 

Spent, Jensen lay on the ratty prison mattress, trembling slightly as Jared trailed a line of kisses over his shoulder and down his spine. He nudged Jensen’s legs apart and Jensen went up onto his hands and knees, his legs spread wide. If the sheet Jared had hung over their prison door had not been there, the prisoners from across the block would get a free show. But he is hidden from view tonight, as Jared likes some alone times with his favorite toy. 

Jensen pushed hips back and spread his legs wider, silently begging Jared to fuck him again. His hole was sloppy with cum and spit, sore, but still throbbing with the need to be filled. Jared smirked and moved behind Jensen. He cupped Jensen’s ass and licked his lips as he spread the round pale globes; he dove in and sealed his mouth around Jensen’s hole. He sucked on it lightly, tasting his cum and moaning at the musky taste on his tongue, he teased playfully at the rim with the tip of his tongue. 

Jensen’s breath hitched and he stuttered Jared’s name as a shiver danced up his spine. He rocked his hips back into every one of Jared’s tantalizing swipes of his tongue, biting his lip so he wouldn’t scream from the pleasure. He reached behind him and clenched his fingers in Jared’s hair, groaning loudly as Jared lapped at his entrance over and over again. 

“J-Jay, please, don’t stop.” Jensen begged. “Please, don’t stop.” If he can’t have a cock up his ass, this is the next best thing. 

Jared growled softy and continued to pleasurably torture his boy. He lapped at the cum then pushed his tongue in deep; licking, tasting and relishing the mixture of their flavors. Jensen began to pant loudly as his body shook with pleasure, the other prisons may not be able to see what was happening, but they sure as hell could hear. 

His cock was swelling quickly; all of the blood was rushing south in response to Jared’s very talented tongue. Jensen let go of Jared’s hair and took hold of his shaft, stroking himself quickly as Jared continued to play with him. 

As Jared kept up his ministrations, he reached between Jensen’s legs and cupped his balls. He tugged on them gently and rolled them in his palm. He heard Jensen call his name over and over again, moaning like a shameless bitch in heat. He slid his tongue out then pressed a batch of quick, open-mouth kiss’s to Jensen’s warm and wet hole. 

“J-Jared, please,” Jensen begged. “I wanna come. Make me come.” 

Jared pulled back slightly and ran his fingertip across Jensen’s twitching hole. He stroked it and Jensen moaned louder as he fisted himself faster. Jared grinned wickedly before returning to the task at hand. He held Jensen open and lapped at his entrance with long, tantalizing wet licks. Over and over again, Jared tortured his boy until it became too much for Jensen. 

Jensen climaxed and he came so hard that he almost blacked out, wailing so loud his cries drew cat calls from the other prisoners. He buried his face in the ratty mattress and screamed Jared’s name as he tugged hard on his shaft, stripping it roughly, wringing it of every last drop of pleasure. He then collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and panting loudly. Slowly, he came down from his high and once again, slipped back into a blissful daze. 

“Get some rest, pretty boy.” Jared whispered as he easily slipped his cock into Jensen's sloppy, loose hole. His boy did make an excellent cock-warmer, indeed. He lay down and tugged Jensen into his arms, closing his eyes. “We are playing cards with the guards in the yard tomorrow. The winner gets to fuck that pretty ass of yours; loser gets to use your mouth.”

The way Jensen saw the situation; it was a win/win. 

Just another fantastic day at Fox River State Penitentiary.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/74417.html?thread=26228913)


End file.
